This is a grant directed at the problem of reading in low vision patients. Specifically, the PI is interested in those cases where macular damage makes it necessary to read with peripheral retina. Reading is difficult under such conditions. Proposed research will investigate three hypotheses about the causes of that difficulty: Grouping/crowding effects are more damaging in the periphery. Consequently, Aim 1 seeks to minimize these effects. Peripheral representation of phase is inaccurate. Aim 2 will attempt to enhance reading speed by minimizing the need for phase information. Patients lack of practice with peripheral reading. Aim 3 will examine the effects of extensive practice with peripheral reading. Experiments will be carried out with normally-sighted subjects as well as with subjects having central scotomata.